He's Deeper Than That
by x-NatPeaceOut-x
Summary: Naruto can see right through Sasuke...through to his gentle side, where no one else can see. Not sure if title refers to Sasuke or Naruto. Both I guess. Slight NaruSasu. One Shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but Naruto owns Sasuke's smile because he's the only one he smiles for.

BTW, sorry it's so short.

* * *

Hmm, how would I describe Sasuke?

Bastard.

Know-it-all.

Fucking perfect.

Pretty haha!

Angry.

Self-centred.

Ok, ok...well, that's how I used to describe him. Things have changed since then. Or maybe he's changed. Or maybe he's always been the same, and I'm the only one who can see his ...gentle side. Maybe I've changed. I don't know anymore, Sasuke tells me not to think too often, the bastard, but maybe's he's right. I'm thinking too far into this aren't I? Hehe...anyway, how would I describe him now you ask?

Smart ass.

Fucking perfect...

Pretty.

Lonely.

Moody.

But he's still a bastard.

Well, I guess that's him in a nutshell...on the outside. No one knows what he's really like, who he really is. He may think he's emotionless, hell I bet everyone else does, too. But behind all the bullshit, I know who he really is. He tries to hide away from the world, away from me and from emotion. It's his way of protecting himself from heartbreak or betrayal. I don't blame him after what happened with his family and his brother. I know he thinks he can't trust anyone and that no one understands him; he's always up for a fight everytime he confides in me. The first time he talked with me...like really talked with me and connected with me, he was so ashamed of himself, so angry with himself for opening up to someone. Probably didn't help that he opened up to me, his rival.

That was the first time I won a fight. I never win, sure he'll win every now and again if he's really pissed with me, but normally we're equals. And I most certainly never win. Not that I'm thrilled about that mind you but it's true...But that time was different. He _let_ me win. Which means he wanted to lose; he's never one for pity. He let me hurt him, defeat him, kick him when he was down - I've never felt worse. And then I witnessed something I thought I'd never see; Sasuke cried. Not just a few tears either, he was sobbing. I didn't even know he could cry, he's always been the stoic one, cool, calm and collected. Like he was already grown up, someone once told him. But there he was, tears streaming down his face, his back shaking, choking on his sobs.

He was so...Human.

I stood there watching him for a total of three seconds before I rushed over to him and put my arms around his shivering form. He lent into my embrace and I think he cried harder, if I remember correctly. I held him tighter and I just sat there with him for about an hour, holding him as he cried his heart out until dusk. When he finally settled down he wrapped his arms around my middle and tucked his head into my shoulder, exhausted. I had to nudge him at that point because, as much as I hated to disrupt the moment, it was getting dark and very cold. I took him home and cooked him some ramen before he collapsed into bed. He didn't speak to me for a week after that.

These days, even though he's still the quiet one of our team, he lets himself live a little; his usual sarcasm occassionally replaced with a joke, his frown with a smile, his smirk with a laugh. Nothing's really changed on the surface, but he doesn't punish himself about everything anymore. He's more balanced, I guess. Sure, he has his days where he'll hit harder in training and be silent even when spoken to, but I'm there for him and I think he knows that now. Because when he feels like shit after a long day, he always comes to me. Sometimes he'll just follow me to Ichiraku and sit quietly beside me as we eat, sometimes he'll lean against me as we rest after sparring, and sometimes, what I love most, is when he comes up to me and tells me everything on his mind. When that happens, 99 of the time, he'll cry and 100 of the time I'll comfort him. He isn't who I originally thought he was, but I'm more than happy about that. He is still Sasuke, but he is still human, too. And I know who he is...

Lonely...not anymore.

Intelligent...sometimes a smart-ass.

Emotional...human.

Pretty. Beautiful.

"C'mon, moron. Stop spacing out, we have to go meet Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei."

Still a bastard.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'," I say as I leave Ichiraku and swing my arm around his shoulders playfully. He blushes, that's new. I grin, I love getting a reaction out of him. Any at all. "But I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look over a hot bowl of ramen. You missed, by the way." I bring my finger towards his chin where there's the smallest drop of sauce and brush it away. His expression is unreadable when suddenly, he laughs. Cracks up actually. I smile.

And so fucking perfect.

* * *

Ok so that was my first Narusasu fic. If it was shit, tell me, but be nice, and if it was good please review! I apologise immensely for spelling mistakes.

* * *


End file.
